Queen Elsa and the Handsome Invader
by Anon 9999
Summary: Queen Elsa and a lucky guard like to role-play in the bedroom.


**AN: Hey, just so we're clear, this a sex fic. Nothing more. If you don't want to read about Elsa having sex with a man, then don't read.**

 **Enjoy.**

It was a quiet, peaceful night in Arendelle, especially in the castle, home to Arendelle's royal sisters, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. The servants and guards had either gone to their quarters or went back to their homes in the town. Olaf the Snowman happily wandered around the town, not needing to sleep. The rambunctious Princess Anna was snoozing in her room, cradled in the arms of her loving ice harvester, Kristoff Bjorgman. (Alongside them was his loyal reindeer, Sven. How he got in the castle is frankly a mystery.)

The only one still awake in the castle was Queen Elsa herself, although she was dressed like she was ready for sleep. Her feet were bare, and she was clothed in a sheer nightgown which hugged her luscious form tightly. Her thick, platinum blonde hair was free of her trademark braid and it fell down her back like a shining river of pale gold. Her makeup was washed off with her bath earlier, though she didn't really need it to still look gorgeous.

Strangely, it looked like she was tip-toeing through the dark hallways. She stuck to the shadows, staying away from the moonlight shining through the large windows. She was smiling, occasionally giggling as well though she would quickly silence herself before they got too loud. Her bright, shining icy blue eyes seemed to shine in the dark as they darted this way and that.

It appears as if she was looking for something.

Or someone.

Suddenly, there was a deep, masculine chuckle coming from behind Elsa, and she jumped slightly. Her smile seemed to grow wider. She turned her head slowly to look behind her and gasped, quite melodramatically, at what she saw.

A man was standing a little way behind her in the hallway. He was shirtless and barefoot as well, wearing only black trousers. He was quite tall, with a powerful physique and strong, handsome features. He looked older than Elsa, by about two decades. Though his age didn't detract from his attractiveness.

The man was in fact one of the many royal guardsmen, who's duty was to protect Arendelle's royal family. There was nothing particularly noteworthy him. He'd been a guard currently twenty years or so, back when he was just barely a man and Elsa was a mere baby. He served King Agnarr and Queen Iduna and loyally and did his job protecting them and their two daughters.

When the king and queen locked the gates and laid off many of the staff, he was one of the few to manage to keep his position. He was curious as to why the king and queen had isolated themselves and their children away in the castle, but he figured it was none of his business.

So, for the next thirteen years he kept quiet and did his job. As any loyal guard should.

Then came Elsa's coronation. And then the Eternal Winter. And then came the Great Thaw and Elsa's true ascension to Arendelle's beloved queen, alongside her loving and brave sister.

Oh, and the princesses' ice harvester boyfriend.

And his reindeer.

And you can't forget the talking snowman.

The guard certainly didn't see any of that coming.

As to how he came to be chasing the queen around the castle in the dead of night clothed in nothing but his trousers, that was a more mundane story.

You see, Elsa had… needs. Needs of a more carnal nature. Needs that she had grown tired of taking care of by herself. She had many fantasies of a strong and dominating man simply taking her, touching her, fucking her. But, fulfilling these needs would be very difficult.

Not to say men didn't want to fuck her. They did. Oh, they most certainly did. Many men, and even a few women here and there, had fantasied about Queen Elsa. She was almost impossibly beautiful, with her hourglass shaped body, wide child-bearing hips, round, pliable ass, large, perky breasts, her silky blonde hair and her mesmerising, alluring face. It was natural to let their minds wander to more smuttier areas in her presence.

But, Elsa couldn't indulge herself with just anyone. After the Eternal Winter scare, she needed to make sure to present herself as a prim and proper queen, one worthy of respect, to both her subjects and her international allies. Sure, she was more fun loving and open than most other queens, mainly thanks to Anna's influence, regularly entertaining her people with her magic with a wide happy smile on her face. But there was a limit.

One night, Elsa was in her room, stark naked, furiously masturbating, trying to relive the itch she felt in her nether regions. She was growing sick and tired self-pleasure and was seriously considering creating a fully anatomically correct snowman to fuck her. The guard was patrolling outside Elsa's room and heard strange sounds coming from within. Worried that something was happening to his queen, the guard charged inside.

He was quite surprised, but more importantly aroused by what he saw.

Shocked and mortified Elsa was about to demand the guard to leave immediately, but when she saw the prominent bulge against the front of his trousers, she got an idea. A risky and dangerous idea that could backfire horribly, but Elsa was too overtaken by impulse and sexual frustration to really care. While the guard gaped like a fish at the sight of queen's gloriously naked body, Elsa reclined on the bed, smiling sensually. She spread her legs, exposing her glistening pussy to the dumbfounded guard. With a sultry voice, she quietly commanded him to shut the door behind him and join her on the bed.

Soon, after a wild and crazy night of passionate sex, the two laid together in Elsa's bed, the queen laying against the guard's chest, his arms wrapped around her. While the guard smiled stupidly, not believing his incredibly luck, Elsa was quickly thinking of a way to control this situation now that the fog of lust had faded from her mind.

Elsa straddled the guard's lap, her ass sitting on top of his limp cock. The guard thought it was time for round… whatever, he'd lost count, but the look on Elsa's face killed any excitement he'd been feeling.

Elsa told him, in no uncertain terms, that he must not breath a word of this to anyone, and she meant anyone. The guard agreed. He was a loyal man and wouldn't dare betray his queen by blabbing about their… tryst. He still couldn't believe it happened, so he doubted anyone else would.

Also, with that look on her face, the normally gentle and kind queen was quite terrifying.

Elsa began to speak again, and the guard listened. She told him that she'd quite enjoyed this session and wouldn't mind continuing it. The fact he was quite a good-looking man with a nicely sized penis was a nice little bonus too. But, if they did continue it would be on her terms. She also stated that it would only be sex. Nothing more.

Despite her sexual needs, Elsa neither wanted or needed a relationship. She was perfectly happy on her own. All she wanted from the guard was a willing fuck buddy.

The guard was all too happy to agree to this too. He felt he was lucky enough to be having sex with her, asking for something more serious would just be pushing it.

Elsa smiled down at the guard, her serious expression fading away. She was glad this whole thing had worked out well. She finally had a way to relive herself and the guard got to have raunchy sex with the Snow Queen. It was a win-win for them both.

To commemorate their new arrangement, Elsa began to grind her ass against the guard's flaccid cock, sliding it up into her crack, squeezing it between her thick, soft ass cheeks. He grew fully erect almost instantly. The guard grabbed Elsa by her waist, lifted her up until her pussy hovered over his hard dick, and then dropped her onto it, filling her completely.

The two spent the rest of the night indulging in each other's bodies.

So, over the past few months Elsa and the guard continued their sexual activities. Almost everyone else in the castle didn't know about the two of them. The only one who did was Princess Anna. Elsa could never keep a secret from her beloved sister, so she told her all about it one night, while begging her to not tell anyone, to which Anna of course agreed to. Anna was surprised to learn about Elsa risqué actions, but she was glad her sister was having fun. Anna always felt Elsa needed to unwind sometimes, that she was carrying far too much stress on her shoulders, and if this is how she did it, then Anna didn't care, if Elsa was happy then Anna was happy too.

Of course, as soon as Anna learned who the guard in question was, she got him alone and told him that if he ever hurt Elsa or betrayed her trust by telling anyone, then she would make sure he regretted it for the rest of his life.

The guard believed her. When it came to protecting Elsa, Anna was just as terrifying as she was.

Once Anna knew about Elsa's nightly fun, she offered her own advice and what she found pleasurable in the bed with Kristoff, well, after Elsa was done threating Kristoff like she did with Elsa's guard. Anna told Elsa that she greatly enjoyed role-play with Kristoff, saying it added an extra spark to their sex life. Elsa was intrigued and decided to try it out with the guard the next night.

Elsa absolutely loved it, and the guard quite enjoyed it as well. Soon, nearly all their nights began with some measure of role play involved.

One of her absolute favourite scenarios was of the guard being a brutish invader, sneaking into the castle in the dead of night to plunder the innocent queen. Over their many nightly meetings the guard had grown more and more confident and had taken a more dominating role in sex, so he was more than happy to play the dominant invader to Elsa's submissive queen.

This scenario was one of Elsa favourites for several reasons. Though she had her magic, she knew she was physically no match for the guard. He was bigger, heavier, taller and stronger than her. Were it not for her magic, and the fact he was certainly not that kind of man, he could take her by force and she would be helpless to stop him. Elsa found this power dynamic incredibly arousing, and to experience it in a safe environment which she could stop at any time just made her so incredibly happy.

And that's how Elsa found herself where she is now. Before they had started Elsa made sure to dismiss any guards or servants near her bedroom, sending them to bed for the night. She didn't want them getting the wrong idea. Once no one was around, the game began.

Elsa had been running and hiding from him for about twenty minutes now. Her heart was beating excitedly in her chest, her cheeks were flushed red and she was shaking in excitement. As she gazed at the guard she licked her pink, plump lips, her eyes glowing with lust. She was positively soaking downstairs.

They both knew the chase would end soon, and the real fun could begin. She put up quite a good chase, her sweet giggles taunting him, making his erection throb almost painfully. He couldn't wait to relive it on her sexy body when he got his hands on her.

"Well, this has been fun, your Majesty." His voice was deep and powerful. The guard grinned smugly, gazing up and down at Elsa's delightful body hidden by her nightgown. The look in his eye suggested he'd love nothing more than to rip it off her and enjoy her thoroughly. "But I'm done chasing you. I think it's time for me to claim what belongs to me." He walked forward confidently, grin still in place. He snapped his fingers and said commandingly, "Now, be a good girl and come here."

Elsa shook her head wildly. "No, you brute!" Elsa giggled, quickly walking backwards from the guard. She had to admit, she was tempted to obey the guard's command. She could just imagine herself walking, no, crawling towards him, on her hands and knees, begging him to be gentle with her.

But she didn't want to end their game just yet. She wanted to play for a few more minutes.

Perhaps next time.

"You'll never have me, you animal!" Elsa turned and ran down the hallway. Behind her, she could hear the guard chuckle again and he began to lightly jog after her. Even if he was jogging, his longer legs meant he could quickly catch up to her soon.

Elsa ran further down the hallway until she came across a familiar sight, her bedroom door. She threw it open and dashed inside. But, she "accidently" left it open. Elsa turned and saw the guard swagger into her room, like he owned it. He stopped and looked at the trapped queen. Elsa knew she was caught. She couldn't run past him, and there was nowhere for her to hide. Elsa shivered in anticipation.

"Uh oh." The guard said, grinning down at Elsa. He closed and locked the door. There was no escape now. He walked towards her. "Seems like someone forgot to shut the door." The guard was getting closer and closer. "Makes it easier for me to take what's mine."

Elsa mock-glared up at the man. "I'll never be yours, you fiend!" Elsa tried to rush past the guard, half-heartedly but he easily caught her in his big strong arms. He lifted her up bridal style, one hand on her back and the other under her legs. Elsa laughed while playfully punching his broad chest. The man smiled down at Elsa and began walking towards her large, spacious bed.

"Let go of me, you thug!" Elsa laughed, greatly enjoying the feeling of being held and carried like this. It brought back memories of when she was a young child, before the accident, and her father would carry her in his arms. He always made her feel safe and warm, like nothing in the world could hurt her. The guard's arms made her feel like that too. The broad, powerful muscles rippled with strength as they carried her. That strength could be easily used to hurt her. But he wouldn't, Elsa was certain.

The man arrived at the side of the bed and threw Elsa right into the middle. She bounced a little on the soft mattress before settling down amongst the soft, warm, heavy covers. She attempted to sit up, but the guard quickly climbed onto the bed to stop her. His large, calloused hands found Elsa's shoulders and he gently, but firmly, slammed her back down on the bed. He climbed on top her, making sure not to crush her beneath his weight but just to keep her pinned to the bed. Elsa pouted and turned her head away from the cocky look on his face.

"I can't believe you would do something this heinous! Defiling a queen, and in her own bed!" The man laughed heartily at Elsa's words. He grasped her chin firmly and turned her head to look at him again. He leaned down until their noses were inches away.

"I suppose it is heinous. But don't worry, Your Majesty. You'll enjoy it soon enough." With these words the guard captured Elsa's lips with his own in a searing, lustful kiss. They devoured each other's mouths, their tongues battling for supremacy. The guard won, and his tongue claimed the conquest of Elsa's mouth.

After a minute or so, the two broke away with a gasp for air, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. The guard eased up off Elsa, sitting up and breaking the string. He made sure to keep his legs on either side of her waist, sitting on his knees, keeping her stuck beneath him. He smirked as he saw the breathless look on Elsa's face.

"Well, it seems like you enjoyed that very much, your Majesty." The guard playfully mocked. Elsa laughed while trying to wiggle out of under him. Not that she was trying very hard.

"Oh, be quiet. No matter how much of a good kisser you are or how ruggedly handsome you are, I won't be yours." Elsa decreed, a challenging tone to her voice.

"Is that so?" The guard said. He chortled and began digging through one of his trousers pockets. "Well, you'll certainly be a difficult, but I know by the end of this you'll be begging for more. But, we need to do something about that magic of yours…"

The guard found what he was looking for and pulled it out. It was a length of light blue silk.

Though Elsa had gained so much control over her powers, there was still a part of her that feared she may lose control during their lovemaking. It hadn't happened once, but there was no sense in not being prepared. Thirteen years of fear didn't just go away, after all.

So, sessions like these, where the excitement might get a hold of her, Elsa would request that her hands be bound before things got serious. She couldn't stand gloves and shackles, but that blue silk was perfect. The guard would only use it to tie her wrists together, leaving her hands free, and the material was soft enough so that it wouldn't be uncomfortable for Elsa.

Slowly and gently, the guard took a hold of Elsa's wrists in one hand while the other held the silk. He pulled her wrists up above her head, stretching her arms up and making her breasts push out. The guard ignored this enjoyable sight for a moment. He didn't know the full story, but he knew this was delicate subject for his queen. He didn't want to make her upset. He slowly tied Elsa's wrist together, making sure the knot wasn't too tight but not so tight she couldn't wriggle her hands out.

Elsa looked up at the guard smiling softly. She may not love him romantically, but she still liked him immensely. he was a good man, he never took advantage of her or tried to force into things outside her comfort zone.

She was glad he was the one who walked in on her on that night.

"There we go…" The guard breathed as he looked at his handiwork. He looked down at Elsa, smiled and stroked her cheek. Elsa closed her eyes and leaned into his gentle touch, closing her eyes. "You look so beautiful, all tied up for me like this. Now, let's get the real fun started." His hand trailed lower, down her elegant neck, down her smooth collarbones until they came across one of Elsa's breasts. He grasped her breast firmly, his thumb rubbing over the covered pointed nipple. Elsa moaned lightly at his gentle touch, arching into it.

"We're going to have do something about this gown." The guard said, removing his hand from Elsa's breast. He grabbed the front of her blue nightgown tightly. "It's ruining my view."

With one swift motion he ripped the nightgown clean off Elsa's body. Elsa's eyes shot open and she gasped. The guard tossed the ruined nightgown off the side of the bed where it crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"You barbarian!" Elsa laughed. It was no real loss, she had plenty of nightgowns just like that one to spare.

With the nightgown out of the way, the guard could stare enraptured at the beauty that was Elsa's body. Big, round, perky breasts, topped with delicate pink nipples, a flat stomach, her cute little belly button, silky smooth and soft skin, and further down was the forbidden jewel. A perfect little slit, pink and tight, with her delicate clit ripe for the taking.

The guard couldn't hold himself back any longer. His hands greedily fondled Elsa's body. He grasped onto her breasts and began to play with them. He squeezed them tightly, not so much so that it hurt, but enough to make more delicious moans rip themselves out of Elsa's throat. His fingers grasped her nipples which he began to tweak, pull and twist. He leaned down sucked on one of them heavily, circling his tongue around the nipple and stroking the areola around them. Elsa moaned louder at the feeling of his mouth on tongue on her sensitive flesh. He pulled off that breast and repeated the process with the other. Once he finally detached his mouth from Elsa's breasts they were covered in his drool. Elsa gasped for breath and looked at him with lidded eyes, silently begging him to continue.

The guard's hands stroked further down Elsa's body, rubbing over her flat stomach. Elsa was whimpering, wishing he would hurry up and arrive at the main attraction. She got her wish. His hands found Elsa's glistening pussy lips. He stroked her slit and watched with pride as Elsa gasped in sheer pleasure, pushing her crotch into his hand. He pushed on finger inside. It took a bit of effort. No matter how many times he pounded her pussy, stretching it wide with his cock, fingers or tongue, Elsa remained delightfully tight.

The same could be said of her asshole as well, but that wasn't on the menu tonight.

Once one finger was nice and snug inside Elsa's soaking pink tunnel, the guard pushed another finger inside. Then another. The guard's three fingers went to work, stroking Elsa's pussy walls, stretching it out to get it ready for his cock, lightly rubbing her clit. Elsa simply tossed her head back and forth at the guard's actions, moaning, whimpering and squeaking.

The guard pulled his fingers out slowly, one by one. Elsa groaned in disappointment, but her mood instantly picked up when she saw what the guard was doing.

The guard quickly undid the buttons of his trousers and he slithered out of them, leaving him in his undergarments. A large bulge was straining the front of it. Soon they were off too, and they and the trousers joined Elsa's nightgown on the floor. The guard's cock was now out, standing huge and proud for its queen.

The guard settled himself over Elsa, his hands on either side of her head, his cock lined up with her pussy, ready for entry. The guard looked into Elsa's eyes, silently asking for permission. Elsa nodded smiling softly, and the guard slowly pushed his cock insider her, entering his queen. Elsa moaned deeply and arched her back. She could never get enough of the feeling of his cock filling her up. The guard started slowly at first, thrusting in and out gently. But gradually began to pick up the pace, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. Soon he was pounding deeply inside Elsa, his thick cock stretching her pussy, shaping it around his cock. The sound of skin smacking against skin, deep grunts, whiny moans and the heavy creaking of the bed rang out across the dark room, the only light being the that of the moon and stars outside, illumining the bed and the two that lay on it.

The guard kept his hands busy while he fucked his queen. One hand played with Elsa's breasts again, tugging her nipples, while the other toyed with Elsa's cute little clit, flicking it back and forth and rubbing it. Elsa arched her back, meeting his thrusts with her own, lost in a sea of absolute pleasure. The guard's grunts became deeper and more strained. He could feel Elsa's pussy squeezing his cock tightly, like it didn't want to let go of his cock.

It wasn't long before the guard could feel his climax quickly approaching and judging by the sounds Elsa was making, so was hers. His thrusting became harder and faster. He was going so fast it was almost like a blur. He was going to explode in seconds, he knew it.

But, he knew what he had to do when he was about to release.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of Elsa, already missing those tight, warm walls that enveloped his cock. It only took one stroke with his hand for him to cum. With a deep groan he shot his thick load all over Elsa's stomach and breasts, covering them in his cream. He couldn't cum inside her. Well, he could, just not inside her pussy. that was one of the rules Elsa had insisted on. She couldn't take the risk of becoming pregnant.

It was understandable, the guard could understand her reason why. He was happy enough to cum inside her mouth or ass, though a part of him wanted to stay inside Elsa's wonderful pussy and come deep inside her, fill her womb to the brim with his virile seed. A part of him wanted her to become pregnant, to watch her belly grow with his child. He wanted to watch her breasts grow larger than they were now and become heavy with milk. He wanted people to know the queen had been claimed, that she had been fucked and fucked good and hard.

Nothing would be more erotic in his mind.

But, she didn't want that, and the guard would obey. No matter what he wanted, he would never betray his queen.

Ah well, the sight of his cum covering Elsa was certainly pleasant to look at.

Elsa moaned at the feeling of the guard's cum covering her skin. It felt so warm against her. She rubbed into her skin, like it was a lotion. She was right on the edge of climax, she could feel it. She just needed one little push.

The guard placed on finger on Elsa's clit and gave it a tiny little stroke.

Elsa's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth opened wide, though no sound came out. Her entire body, from head to toe, shook madly as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. The guard's hand became covered in her pussy juices which leaked from her gaping slit. He brought his hand up to his mouth and tasted it. It had a nice, sweet flavour. Once Elsa had had calmed down from her mind shattering orgasm he placed his fingers inside of Elsa's mouth. She began to suck on them, cleaning his fingers of her fluids.

He pulled his fingers out and brought his lips down towards Elsa for a kiss. Just a quick one; it was short and sweet.

"Your mine now, aren't you, your majesty?" The guard asked, a confident smirk on his face.

Elsa looked up at him with wide eyes. She cooed lightly as she smiled and moaned out, "Yes, yes I'm yours. Please, fuck me again. Please, I'm begging you. Please fuck me all night long…"

And who was the guard to deny his queen's wishes?

 **The Next Day**

It was about mid-morning when Queen Elsa of Arendelle sat in her throne, regal, beautiful and majestic. Beside her sat Princess Anna, in a slightly smaller throne, talking excitedly to Elsa about the new visitors who would be coming today. Apparently, they were a king, his son the prince and his entourage from… somewhere, Elsa couldn't be bothered to remember at this current moment. They were coming to discuss potential agreements in trade and other such things. Anna was always so excited to have new people visiting Arendelle. Elsa smiled lovingly at her sister, adoring her enthusiasm. But Elsa wasn't so optimistic this morning.

While, the king was coming to discussing politics the prince on the other hand would most likely be looking to woo either Elsa or Anna and gain their hand in marriage. Just like every other prince, duke baron and whatever eligible bachelor came sniffing around Arendelle. Heck, Elsa wouldn't be surprised if the king had put him up to it, possibly trying to gain a grasp on Arendelle if his son married one of them. The king himself might even try his hand. But, it wouldn't work. Anna was deeply in love with Kristoff and Elsa wasn't looking for a relationship. She didn't need one, not when she had a handsome hunk ready and willing to fulfil her every desire in the bedroom.

Elsa glanced down and saw her favourite guard alongside his fellow brothers in arms, standing diligent with a sword at his hip and a spear in his hand, ready and willing to defend the queen and princess, with his life if so needed.

He looked so dutiful and proper in the daytime. So focused and attentive. You wouldn't think he'd been fucking the queen silly in her own bed almost all last night. Elsa was still sore, in good way, from the hard pounding he'd given her. Her pussy ached pleasantly, and she could feel herself growing moist just looking at him. No, to all others he was just one of many guards simply doing his duty, nothing special about him at all. But Elsa knows what awaited tonight. And the night after that. And for many, many more nights to come.

Elsa repressed the urge to shiver.

She couldn't wait.

 **End**

 **AN: Yep. That's it. Hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **If you're wondering, I kept the guard's description as vague as possible, so you guys could put in your own ideas on what he looks like. Heck, I didn't even give him a name. He's just a tall, strong looking, handsome guardsman in his late thirties or early forties who's been working for the royal family for about twenty years.**

 **He doesn't need to be a totally fleshed-out character or anything. He's not an OC, he's more of a plot device than anything. He and Elsa ain't in a serious relationship. This isn't a romance story. This is a story about Elsa getting fucked by some guard she happens to like, so most of the focus would be on her.**

 **And the whole thing with the guard wanting to get Elsa pregnant, that's more one of my kinks slipping in than anything about his character.**

 **Anyway, hoped you like it.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
